Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 680 - Thrown Off Rhythm
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #680 - Thrown Off Rhythm is the six-hundred seventy-ninth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the thirty-ninth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Underground Start Kurt starts the episode in the Hidey Hole after Wolfie barks, and with it still being nighttime outside Kurt starts to dig in search of some iron. He mentions it being recorded live, and that the Direct Relief fundraiser is at $14,400.81. Avoiding pressing F3 to check his depth, Kurt finds some iron and an underwater lake. He falls in, and quickly leaves, seeing the sun came up. Kurt emerges and fixes the low render distance he accidentally activated. Question: Since you seem to be having issues sleeping with out a bed in Far Lands or Bust, can you also not sleep without a bed in real life? ConeDodger asked the question, and said he can sleep anywhere. Wolfie then teleports and scares Kurt. Kurt finds it difficult to sleep on planes, and without covers. He then sees a sheep and desperately shears it to get three pieces of wool, right before sundown where an Elevated Hidey Hole is built. Kurt sleeps, and notes the lack of rain. Question: One of the very first fans of Far Lands or Bust was Gavin Free of the Slow-Mo Guys and Rooster Teeth, do you still keep in touch with him? Kurt says that he and Gavin has never really kept in touch, last time he saw him was at a Game Changer event. He finds some more sheep, and swims toward a bizarre pillar. Kurt sees a Creeper near it and quickly sprints past it. Question: What happened to eepblah, I loved it when she joined you Not specifically talking about Eepblah or anyone, Kurt says that in seven years people come and go. He mentions 2Girls1Minecraft who long stopped doing Minecraft, and that he does not want to hunt down people. Kurt does not feel like he's ever been part of any grand falling out, just that friends come and go. Question: Now that you're living in a much wetter climate, do you carry a brolly everywhere or do you wear a cagoule? Baffled by the words brolly and cagoule, Kurt was told that Seattleites don't use umbrellas. Getting cagoule explained a bit more, Kurt says he did get a near thigh-length jacket that was marketed for hiking. Question: How are the Elevated Hidey Holes and a single torch protect you from a Skeleton spawning nearby, surely it could shoot at you from a distance? Noting AntVenom in chat as the inventor of the Elevated Hidey Hole, Kurt says there is a radius around the player that no hostile mob can spawn. He has had a mob spawn next to him before. It has not been a past problem, so it is not one to Kurt. Question: If you could plan out a mission to space with humans, what would you do and where? Realistically he'd want to go to the Moon, and then Kurt says that currently he feels Venus is much more intriguing than Mars. Europa around Jupiter or Enceladus around Saturn are also intriguing destinations. He digs in a Hidey Hole, and finally gets a full night's sleep. Trivia * Despite it being on the rare situations that it could be useful, Kurt forgets to use the Golden Clock of Destiny.